While You Were Sleeping
by D.elicate B.oy
Summary: Simple AU. Oneshot Naruto x Sakura x Sasuke. Read and find out.


**AU style. Dont own Naruto. Enjoy.**

* * *

I remember that camp trip easily.

That night I couldn't sleep right, I was having on of those nights. Well... It was either that or I'm sleeping with too many people. Are teachers decided it was a sick joke to take us camping and let us sleep in the same tent. Heh, actually everyone just crawled in the tent and found their own place.

I turned to my left, Uzumaki Naruto, one of my classmates sprawled himself next to me. Blonde hair, tanned skin, irregular scars…that's our Naruto. I smiled, it's true. Everyone looks younger when they sleep. I reached out, moving a blond lock from his face, lifting my head slightly I spot Lee sleeping comfortably beside Naruto. His sleeping form was tamer, of course.

I let out a little giggle, earlier they had fought over who would sleep beside me. Rock Lee being taller and strong easily knocked out Naruto; shorter...more...erm breakable? The second Lee put Naruto in a headlock he fell right to sleep. Lee being the gentlemen that he is let him have this round. Squinting, Lee wasn't so hard on the eyes. I watched the small smile on his face as he slept, he would twitch once in a while, and his usually bowled black hair was slightly curled. Random hairs flipped up, this gave him a cute look.

Rolling over to my right side, I held my breath. There he was. Uchiha Sasuke. The sex god of our school. He did have an older brother, but he graduated. Leaving his little brother behind as always. I remember back in grade school, me and Ino; my ex-best friend. (Who was also sleeping next to him on his right.) We use to fight over him, from black eyes and catfights we went to the extreme. Till one day, I got him alone on a project. I confessed my love to him but he simply said,

"You're…annoying"

Typical Sasuke. The more he said, the more he surprised all of us. I looked at him in awe. Black hair, pale skin and famous 'Does-it-look-like-I-care' look. He was everything. I narrowed my eyes, looking as if I was sleeping, I watched him. His features scrunched him once in a while; he must be having a bad dream.

Hastily, I got up. My arms hugged my knees; my back bone cracked a few joints from laying down so much. I move my disheveled pink hair from my face. I held my hand to my mouth; muffling my low laugh. Yamanaka Ino, long platinum blonde hair, pale skin, fiery blue eyes. The better looking one of course, was curled up to Sasuke's back. A sweet, evil smile was plastered on her face. Next to her looking very annoyed was her long time best-guy friend, Nara Shikamaru. High, dark brown ponytail, tanned skin, a very so-oh amusing annoying look slapped on to his face, troublesome more so then annoying.

Troublesome, was the word to describe their relationship. Ino and Shikamaru. I remember the day they met.

"_I'll be the queen! And you'll be the king!" 7-year-old Ino, demandly pointed at 7-in-a-half-year-old Shikamaru._

_He grumbled. "Why not ask Sasuke to be king?" Ino glared at him dangerously, he seemed unfazed._

"_Because...Just because!" She grabbed a hold on his hand and dragged him over to the jungle gym where they played a lopsided version of 'King and Queen'. All Shikmaru had to say was, "This is troublesome."_

Shikamaru's always been beside Ino not matter what. She was blindly lucky to have him. I sighed, Ino you don't know how lucky--. I blinked, as Ino frowned in her sleep, giving up on snuggling next to Sasuke. She turned to left, gripping the blanket she and Nara shared. She snuggled down in a huff, Shikamaru grunted and untangled his arms from there crossed form. Ino rolled over into them, dreamily sighing. Shikmaru's chin rested on her shoulder his face hidden in her golden locks.

If they weren't sleeping I would've let out a long 'Awww'. They were adorable together. Ino fitted into Shikamaru's arms like a puzzle. Smiling, I laid back down on my back and yawned a bit. Staring up at the 'roof' of the tent I saw a scratchy view of the white moon, through the sickening green tent mesh. Mustiquoes and other creepy bugs buzzed around outside, waiting hungrily. I shuddered, the thought of them made my skin crawl. I rolled over to my right only to rolled into Sasuke. I let out a gasp that turned into a muffled yawn as I quickly closed my eyes. Sasuke's awake, damn.

I peered open one eye. Black? I sniffed in the scent of laundry detergent of…Sasuke's shirt? I cranked my head to only notice Sasuke's chin resting on my head. I blinked, once, twice...lots of time to put it. I guess I should take advantage of this moment, right?

I snuggled into his shirt sleepily, grasping it in my hand softly. I was slowly falling a sleeping until I felt his arm hug me, bringing me closer. I squirmed into a comfortable position. Heat, that's all I felt. From my face and Sasuke. His face nuzzled into my neck affectionately. I blushed as his legs tangled up in mine, my thigh in-between his legs. For every move we made we'd brush against each other. It was getting fuzzy everywhere, my eyes fogged up as I yawned.

Sleepy time for Sakura…I sang in my head. Until...bam! Naruto rolled over nearlycrushing me. Great, I thought of the dangerous thought of Sasuke waking up finding us in a disheveled sandwich. Naruto, me and him nearly sleeping together...not that we are..right?I shook my head, mentally. Sasuke's hand slipped from my waist to my lower back. I screamed...mentally of course. His calloused fingers twitched once in a while, pressed lower and lower. Then I felt another arm and heartbeat.

Naruto had slung his arm over me, gripping my torso tightly, tangled his legs with mine and as well as Sasuke's, his heart beat against my back and breath tickling my ear. This all in the matter of seconds. I smiled, Naruto's not so bad. Carefully I moved onto my back, Sasuke's hand snaked its way onto my stomach, his head still nuzzled into my neck. Naruto's hand on my waist holding for dear life, his blonde hair leaned on my shoulder; once in a while he'd nuzzle into it.

I smirked to myself a dirty little smirk. I turned my head kissed Sasuke's forehead lightly, then Naruto's.

"Good night, my Prince.Good night, my Kit." I whispered, then I dozed off…before hearing both Sasuke and Naruto whisper into my ears.

"Good night, Sakura."


End file.
